


You're Home Early

by horknee



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Magic Cock, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horknee/pseuds/horknee
Summary: Adora comes home from a mission early and catches Catra having some fun with herself.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	You're Home Early

Catra took in shaky breaths as she trailed her fingers down her stomach, claws slightly scraping her skin. She thought about Adora, wishing she was here, wishing she was the one touching her. She was out on a mission, and had left Catra in Brightmoon. Catra spent every night on Adora's side of the bed, taking in her scent and touching herself to the thought of her. Today, she couldn't make it to nighttime. 

Her fingers found their way to her clit, and she gasped slightly. She lightly circled it, sending shivers through her. She fell into a steady rhythm as the pleasure built and built, and something tightened in her gut. She whispered Adora's name over and over, voice shaking. She had almost reached her release when the door suddenly opened. She nearly fell out of bed, quickly covering herself with a blanket and looking up. Adora stood in the doorway, a blush tinting her cheeks.

"You're home early." Catra's cheeks were flushed.

"Yeah... The mission ended early, I thought I'd surprise you." 

Catra could feel her pussy throb with the ruined climax, aching to be completed. Adora seemed to understand without Catra having to say anything. Adora kicked off her boots and crawled onto the bed, gently pushing Catra onto her back. She hovered over her, eyes taking her in hungrily. She brought her lips to Catra's, gently kissing her. She kissed down to Catra's neck, pressing her lips against the pulse point. She felt Catra's pulse flutter. She sucked lightly, and felt Catra squirm under her, soft moans falling from her mouth. 

She trailed kisses down Catra's chest, down her torso, moving down to settle between her legs. Catra's hips bucked towards her as Adora pressed sloppy kisses on her thighs, moving closer to her core. Catra whimpered desperately.

"P-please, Adora." 

Finally, Adora brought her mouth to Catra's pussy. Catra cried out, thighs clenching around Adora. Adora swirled her tongue around Catra's clit, and brought her fingers up to gently tease her way into her. Adora found Catra's sweet spot with ease, and Catra cried out as Adora focused on her most sensitive spots. 

Catra felt a rush and she shook with an intense orgasm, her whole body twitching as she rode the waves of pleasure. Adora rested her head against Catra's thigh, catching her breath. Catra still felt an ache, a need for more.

"More..Want you to fill me up," She whimpered.

Adora blushed as she sat up between Catra's legs. "I've been working on something. I figured you might like it."

Adora held her hand out in front of her, and concentrated as the familiar shimmer of magic sparkled in front her. A blue cock made of light grew from her clit, twitching slightly. Catra let out a gasp, and reached out tentatively to touch the tip. Adora shook slightly, taking in a sharp breath.

"You can feel it?" Catra asked.

Adora nodded. Catra's eyes filled with hunger as she stared at it. She laid back, spreading her legs. She looked Adora in the eyes.

"Fuck me." 

Adora was taken over by lust as she settled above Catra, guiding the magic cock to her entrance. She teased it before pushing her way in gently, slowly at first, letting Catra get used to it. She kept going until Catra had taken all of it. Catra let out a shaky breath. Adora shivered as she felt Catra's pussy clench around her cock. She pulled back slightly, and then gently thrusted. Catra moaned, wrapping her legs around Adora's waist.

That was all the encouragement Adora needed to go faster, finding a steady rhythm that left Catra a moaning mess. Adora had never felt anything like this, being completely enveloped by Catra's pussy. Her breaths came fast, and she buried her face in Catra's neck to take in her sweet smell. Catra gripped her shoulders as she sped up, nails lightly digging into her skin. Adora felt something start to build within her, as she tensed up. 

"I'm- I'm gonna cum."

"Me too," Catra whimpered.

Catra's breaths came faster as she felt the wave of her climax washing over her, her pussy clenching Adora's cock. Adora let out a moan, feeling something release as she came into Catra's pussy, her mind going numb.

They laid there breathless, tangled together. 

"I love you," Catra whispered.

Catra could feel Adora smile.

"I love you too," Adora murmured.


End file.
